


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】On Your Back

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Summary: 蔡徐坤想从后面上郭麒麟
Relationships: 坤林, 蔡徐坤/郭麒麟
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】On Your Back

蔡徐坤喜欢从后面进入郭麒麟。

刚见面的时候他搂着郭麒麟的肩膀的时候就突然想到郭麒麟的腰应该也像他的肩膀一样肉乎乎的，当他因意外搂住郭麒麟腰的时候就没忍住捏了一下而导致郭麒麟笑得跌进球池里时，那柔软的手感就开始如跗骨之蛆般频繁出现在青年的最潮湿泥泞的梦中。

而现在，他正握着郭麒麟的腰，手指捏着一层薄薄的软肉。天气闷热得惊人，他们没开空调，郭麒麟出了很多汗，皮肉滑不留手。他能感到手掌下的身体在颤抖，是紧张吗？于是他的手向下，握住郭麒麟已经勃起的性器撸动几下，那让郭麒麟抖得更厉害了，腰不自觉地塌下去，浑圆的臀肉紧挨着蔡徐坤的胯，磨蹭着。

“大林哥，”他说，“我想进来。”

“嘶——”郭麒麟被蔡徐坤的手撸得一抖一抖的，双臂艰难地撑着身子，整个上半身的皮肤都红透了，肩头都耳后更是尤甚。他咬牙吸气，从牙缝里挤出字：“坤子，你，你能不能，嘶哈——至少让我躺下。”

“很难受吗？”蔡徐坤伏在他背上，关切地问，他故意压低了嗓音又带着些撒娇的意味，因为他一直想从后面进来一次试试。

“也不是……唔！”一根手指挤进了已经湿透了的穴里搅弄，他忍不住绞紧后穴想把侵入的异物排挤出去，但是却被抵住了肉穴里的敏感点按揉起来。

“坤……坤子，让，让我歇会儿……”郭麒麟的手臂在抽搐，就像之前在操场上做俯卧撑一样，没法再多坚持哪怕一秒。

“不行，你说好今天可以做的。”漂亮的大男孩说，他的手臂可以轻松地从郭麒麟的腰绕到胸前，他揉着青年胸口起伏的软肉，手指拨弄着乳粒，右手却又把中指挤进了郭麒麟的穴中，两指并拢揉着穴内的凸起。

郭麒麟夹得更紧了些，甚至双腿也死死并拢，汗水混着淫水自腿缝流下去，湿滑一片。

“你……你怎么老想从后面上……啊！”郭麒麟已经快受不了了，嚷了起来。蔡徐坤埋在他屁股里的手指狠狠地用力压下，硬生生将他的抱怨截断，性器猛地吐出前列腺液，他差点就跌进床里。

“那你为什么老是不让我从后面上你？”他赌气问，第三根手指也塞进了郭麒麟的穴里，三根手指在那里面开始抽插，一下一下地在肉洞里旋过半圈，指关节摩擦着肉壁。

“不是，我，哈……坤子……”郭麒麟勉强握住在他胸前作乱的那只手，“我，我胳膊……你这每次太久，我撑不住。”

“再多说两句。”蔡徐坤高兴了起来，没有男人不喜欢被人夸在床上强，他拧着郭麒麟已经快被玩得破了皮的乳头，捣弄着先前被狠狠肏过的淫穴，催促起来。

“哈……你……你几岁？啊！真不行了……歇、歇唔——”硬物挤进了他的腿缝间，完全无法忽视的粗细和长度，撞过会阴，直接抵着阴囊。

“那我先用你的腿，等你歇过来了再进去？”蔡徐坤和他商量起来，咬着他的耳朵。

“那要不你还是直接进来吧。”郭麒麟脑子一转，决定还是先拯救自己的胳膊。

“真的？”蔡徐坤问，他并没有如郭麒麟的愿，而是开始肏起郭麒麟的腿根。那里被各种体液弄得湿透了。而只要他稍微玩弄郭麒麟的敏感点，身下的人就会自己把腿夹得紧紧的，腿肉裹着肉棒，是完全不同的感觉。

他没给郭麒麟商量的机会就开始直接干起了恋人的腿根，他掐着郭麒麟的腰，手忍不住抽打臀肉，龟头把郭麒麟的那根顶得乱晃。他听见郭麒麟用那种特有的赖赖唧唧的声音哼哼着，像要哭出来，于是他操得更加用力，直到郭麒麟就这么被他干得射出来，无力地趴在床上，腰塌下去，屁股翘得老高，穴口还流着水。

像发春的猫。

他想。

但他还没射呢，光是大腿根本不够。明明也就半个多月没见，对于艺人来说根本不算久，但他还是想要更多。他又压在郭麒麟的背上，扭过这只比自己大两岁的哥哥的脸，黏黏糊糊地交换唾液。他揉着郭麒麟的胸肉——那里始终没法练成胸肌，如同鸽子的胸脯，柔软鼓胀。

“哥，我可进来了。”他咬着郭麒麟的嘴唇，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着郭麒麟的。郭麒麟迷迷糊糊的，射了这么多次体力根本撑不住。那让他比平时更依赖蔡徐坤一些，回应着吻，感受到恋人的睫毛轻轻扫过皮肤带来的战栗。

粗大的肉刃破开穴肉，尽管已经开发得很充分了，但还是有明显的不适。他很难用什么好听的词来形容被蔡徐坤进入时的感觉，肉壁的每一寸褶皱都被熨平，沉甸甸地压迫着前列腺，龟头因由上自下地后入而直接挤进了乙状结肠，他像被钉在蔡徐坤的阴茎上，被掐着后颈，动弹不得，只能拼命地呼吸、放松，好让自己尽快适应。

太大了。

郭麒麟想要撑起身体，这么被插着不需要动就会令他窒息了。但他还没来得及动，两手却被蔡徐坤拉到了背后，如扯动缰绳一样硬是把他拉了起来。

“坤……坤子，你干什么？”他慌了，肠壁被戳着感觉更加明显了。他开始挣扎，但就跟他之前拽不住蔡徐坤一样，他也没法从蔡徐坤的手里挣脱出去。

“干你。”他的恋人，或者说爱人，故意说着荤话动起了腰。

才刚挺动一次，他就被郭麒麟吸得头皮发麻。太紧了，层层叠叠的媚肉缠着他的性器，蠕动着、吸吮着，被肉棒搅弄出黏腻的水声。他攥着郭麒麟的手腕，用力到上臂的肌肉凸显。他毫不留情地在郭麒麟的穴里冲撞，把青年干到骂人，得体的不得体的一股脑抛出来，然后又开始唉唉地讨好。他触摸郭麒麟的小腹，隔着肚皮甚至能触到自己律动的幅度。他向下压去，郭麒麟便连叫他停下。他能感受到郭麒麟皮肤下锻炼不足的肌肉在痉挛，那被迫保持这个姿势一定相当的辛苦。当他顶到最深处的时候，肌肉抽搐得更严重了，淫液顺着两人交合的地方流出，直滴在床单上。

房间热得惊人，他分不清到底是室温太高还是郭麒麟的体内太热，汗水顺着他的额角流下，划过精致的脸颊，落在锁骨的凹陷下。蔡徐坤用一只手握着郭麒麟两个腕子，腾出一只手把垂到眼前被汗打湿的额发拢上去。然后他扳着郭麒麟的肩膀，让他直起上半身，光裸的背贴在自己胸膛上。

“坤、坤子……”郭麒麟上气不接下气地叫他，手搭在蔡徐坤的手臂上寻找支撑。

但他暂时不是很想听郭麒麟说话，因为他其实没那么喜欢郭麒麟这么喊自己，亲昵但是又差了点什么。他赌气地想听一些更像恋人间该说的话，可是又觉得也许这不是个好时机。

“坤子……我，我跟你讲，迟滞也是病……你别老憋着。”得了缓的郭麒麟气喘吁吁地说。

挺好，在跟郭麒麟的交往中，蔡徐坤经历的是一个螺旋上升的过程。开始是嘴碎幽默，时间长一些就是沉默，再久一点就是肆无忌惮，现在就是肆无忌惮的阶段。他不打算在斗嘴这方面赢过郭麒麟，所以只有身体力行付诸实践才能践行祸从口出这个真理。

他按着郭麒麟的肩——这对他来说再容易不过——然后从下至上地顶。这对郭麒麟来说是个折磨，他比蔡徐坤矮很多，每次顶上去的时候都会身体上耸，结果因为被按着而让蔡徐坤结结实实地操进了更深的地方。他被蔡徐坤一下一下地楔进身体里，大腿内侧直转筋，上面的嘴抽噎不停。

现在开始求饶也晚了，蔡徐坤想。他征挞郭麒麟的身体像征挞敌人的疆土，敌人溃不成军，跪地求饶但他这个胜者才是败者命运的主宰者。他把郭麒麟硬是干高潮了，精液喷溅而出后性器软软地垂着，流着前液。他在他高潮余韵的时候也没停下征服，等到他射的时候郭麒麟已经叫得哑了嗓子，皮肤湿溜溜的，靠在他怀里，连动一根手指的力气都没有。

屋子是蒸笼，两个人的皮肤都蒸得通红。他抱着郭麒麟倒在乱七八糟像煮烂了的甘蓝叶子一样的床单上，慢慢平复呼吸。每呼吸一口气都有沉重的水汽和热量填满他的肺，他搂紧郭麒麟软绵绵的腰，捏了两把，决定不开空调。  
夏天就该是夏天的样子，他迷迷糊糊地想。

END


End file.
